


Harry and His Pet Husband

by Phandancee74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is enjoying his Monday morning off when his husband Draco gets jinxed. Harry finds Draco's new habits a bit funnier than Draco does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry and His Pet Husband

Harry walked Padfoot through the grounds like he always did on Monday mornings. A great way to start his week. He didn’t have to teach any classes until after lunch so he had plenty of time for a nice long walk. Or he would have if Hamilcar Bones hadn’t come running up to interrupt him. 

“Sorry Professor, but you need to come to the Hospital Wing. Professor Malfoy has been hit by a jinx and the headmaster wants you to take over our class but Professor Malfoy insists that you need to talk to him first about his lesson plan.”  Harry looked down at Padfoot. “Run off to see Hagrid. He’ll take care of you. But stay away from that treacle tart if you want to be able to eat dinner.”

  Harry watched as his dog ran off happily towards Hagrid’s hut, then he turned to the sixth year boy in front of him and asked more about what happened. “Draco didn’t say anything about teaching new counter spells today . . . It was a student wasn’t it?” Bones didn’t seem particularly concerned so Harry had assumed it wasn’t a particularly dangerous or malicious hex, if it wasn’t a student though it was an entirely different matter.

  “It was a student, Professor.” Bones placated, “But class hadn’t even started yet. Louis Weasley was trying to get back at Rose Weasley for turning his hair purple. Professor Malfoy stepped in to separate them, you know Rose is his favorite student, and got hit by a Vox Morphos spell.”

  “I would like to say Draco doesn’t play favorites but it’s rude to lie to students. And don’t forget Mr. Bones, it’s Professor Potter-Malfoy.”  

By this time Harry and Bones had reached the Hospital Wing and Harry sent his student on ahead to make sure the class behaved. 

  “Hello Mr. Potter” Madam Pomfrey greeted. Harry didn’t bother to correct her, the woman had saved his life countless times and he thought she still saw him as the 11 year old she had first met. “Your husband is over there whining like anything. And I do mean whining this time. I can’t decide if it’s an improvement.”  A loud whine came from across the room. It sounded like a dog that had been leashed a little to far away to catch a cat.

“I thought I left Padfoot outside.” Harry teased as he moved the curtain away from the hospital bed.

  “Very funny” Draco barked, with a WOOF at the end and everything. “See if I try to help any more Weasleys.” A few more barks and another whine escaped him.

  “If you’d just been fighting to defend a Weasley you might have been fine. But to get into the middle of a Weasley versus Weasley duel? I thought you were smarter than that love.”  

Draco growled at that. Harry reached out to brush some of Draco’s hair from his eyes. Draco involuntarily wagged his butt slightly and his tongue fell out of his mouth. Clearly Louis had been over eager in his jinx and had affected more than Draco’s voice.

“So what were you hoping to cover in class this morning? Was this the class you were going to work on dark object identification with?" Harry asked, continuing to pet his husband, hoping Draco would continue to be oblivious to his adorable canine behavior.   Draco shook his head and tried to speak but another bark came out, then a whine as he clearly thought Malfoys (and Potter-Malfoys) should be above such noises. He leaned into Harry’s petting not realizing what he was doing.  Harry moved to scratching behind Draco’s ears and the beautiful man’s face lit up like a dog seeing a bone.  

“Right. Of course. That must have been your seventh years.” Draco nodded. “You have them this afternoon right? I can’t cover that class, I’ll have my second years then. But I can finish the double block you have this morning. If it wasn’t dark objects then this must have been your theory class.”   Draco panted happily and wagged again. Suddenly he seemed to notice his altered behavior and the extent to which he had been jinxed, and he barked in dismay.  “Don’t look so worried.” Harry told him, “I’m sure Pomfrey will have you fixed up by lunch, and if not I’ll take you for a walk so Padfoot can meet his new Golden Retriever friend.”  At this point Draco looked murderous and tried to nip at Harry. “Behave or we’ll have to muzzle you.” Harry joked as he stepped back quickly from his increasingly annoyed husband. “I’ll just get going then shall I?”

 Harry begged Pomfrey on his way out to offer Draco a dog treat if he behaved. He promised her he’d stay out of the hospital wing for a term if she’d give him the pensieve memory after.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry didn’t see his husband until dinner that night. When he sat down he was greeted with a big lick on the cheek. Any of the students who hadn’t heard about Draco certainly knew something was up now.  

“Madam Pomfrey wasn’t able to deal with all the side effects?” Harry asked in surprise as he dried his face.  “Of course she was.” Draco smiled as he answered him. “I just thought I’d show you how much I appreciated you being so helpful earlier.” _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night as they were getting ready for bed Draco caught Harry sighing dramatically.  “And just what are you thinking about?” He asked his handsome git of a husband.  

“That it’s too bad you were cured so quickly. There were a few ways this jinx could have been very interesting.”  

“Oh?” Draco said catching the mischievous look in Harry’s eye.

“Well you were so affectionate before when I was petting you. And I think that we didn’t get a chance to see how it affected your humping.”  

“Professor Potter! I’m shocked and a little offended that you - .” Draco began.  

“Not to mention the licking. That would have been very fun.” Harry interrupted.

“If you remember, the licking came after the jinx was reversed.” Draco pointed out.

“Huh? Did it? I don’t remember you using your tongue that much before. Maybe you could remind me.”  Draco smiled at the obvious direction Harry was going.

  “Oh I’ll remind you Potter.”  
 _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  Awhile later Draco smirked at his worn out husband. “I think I did just fine on my own.”  “Fine? That was woofderful.” Harry smiled. Draco smacked him and was moving to go to sleep when he heard “Too bad I’ll have to return that collar though.”  


End file.
